You Want To Top?
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: It's that day of the week, and Romano wants to top Spain. ...Yeah that's it... Includes: Smut, smut, random Italian and Spanish, did I mention smut? Read, enjoy, review!


**A/N: Author Notes AT THE BOTTOM! READ THE WHOLE STORY FIRST THOUGH!**

**(In a way, this was) Inspired by the fic: Bottoms Up! by Sunny Day in February**

**Awesome fic, if you haven't read it, GO READ IT NOW! It's almost as awesome as Prussia!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia. Though I wish I did! x.x**

* * *

><p><strong>You Want To... Top?<strong>

Antonio was sitting in the den of his work room, looking over some papers. He sighed deeply and put down the sheets of paper he was looking at. The fire of the candle on the corner of his desk flicked back and forth as the bone-white wax melted down the sides. Antonio sighed once more before gathering all the papers in one pile and pushing them off to the side.

"...I wonder why Lovino hasn't come in yet." Antonio wondered to himself. He moved back, the chair creaking as he moved, and sat comfortably. "Normally he would be coming in here, shouting about something..."

The room remained silent as the Spaniard finished his out-of-head thoughts. There was a pop from the candle and the sounds of foot steps fading. _'The workers should be heading home by now...'_ Antonio thought. _'But where is...'_

Antonio's thoughts were cut short when he heard three sharp knocks on the wooden door opposite of him. The male looked at the door and raised an eyebrow. "Come in."

The door knob twisted but the door didn't move. On the other side of the door, the male took a deep breath and glared at his hand on the knob. He still didn't open the door, he couldn't even let go of the knob.

"Is anyone there?" Antonio asked from inside the den. The male at the door took in a deep breath and pushed the door open, remaining at the door frame.

"L-Lovino..." The Spaniard said, trying not to show the excitement in his voice. He got up from his chair and walked over to the Italian.

"H-Hey..." Lovino managed to choke out. _'How the hell am I going to tell him...?'_ He thought.

Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead, leaving his lips in place and mumbled against the skin, "_Que te pasa, mi amor?_"

"Try speaking fucking English or Italian and I might tell you..." Lovino mumbled.

"_Lo siento._"

"I'll start speaking to you in Italian if you keep speaking in Spanish..." Lovino said as he moved away from Antonio and walked more into the den. Antonio closed the door, making sure it clicked, and followed behind the shorter male. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug from behind, and placed his head on his shoulder.

"_Sé lo mucho que te gusta cuando hablo español..._" The taller male whispered into the other's ear. Lovino felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he turned his head away from Antonio's.

"_Bastardo, ho detto parlare inglese o italiano..._" Lovino mumbled. Antonio brought him closer and kissed his cheek. Lovino's face slowly began to turn pink, but he was grateful that the only light in the room was the dimly lit candle on the corner of Antonio's desk.

"Just tell me what is wrong." Antonio said.

"N-Nothing."

"Lovino..." The elder took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his breath ghosting over Lovino's neck causing the younger to shiver. "I know when you have something on your mind."

"I just have... A... Fuck it." Lovino pulled away from Antonio and started heading towards the door. Antonio reached out and caught the younger by the back of his dress shirt. With a strong pull, Antonio brought Lovino back and embraced him in a hug. He placed one hand on Lovino's cheek and smiled softly at him.

"What is it?"

"..Tonight..." Lovino started, hesitating to finish.

"Tonight?" Antonio questioned.

"I want to..."

"Isn't tonight of day of the week?"

"Y-yes. Tonight I want to. I want to..."

"Lovino, you want to what?"

"I want to..." Lovino blushed a dark red. "Fuck it... I can't fucking say this shit..."

"_Mi amor_, what is it?"

Lovino took a deep breath before he mumbled inaudible, "Iwanttotopyou..."

Antonio tilted his head and said, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said..." Lovino started before mumbling the rest, a little bit more audible, "Iwanttotopyou..."

"You want to what?"

"God damn it, Antonio!" The Italian took another deep breath and said slowly, "I. Want. To. T-top. Y-y-you..." Lovino looked down and balled his fist. His face was fighting against a darker blush as he bit his lip and his knuckles turned white; his curl began to twitch from his embarrassed feeling and Lovino felt as if he was going to faint.

The den remained quiet as both men stood in place without moving. The only sound was the crackling of the unusual candle on the table and their breathing. Antonio cleared his throat after what felt like minutes but was actually a few seconds later.

"Ah... You want to... You want to top, Lovi?~" Antonio asked, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Y-Yes, you bastard."

"You do know you would have to lead, right?" Antonio leaned in and whispered heavily into Lovino's ear, "_Dominano dall'inizio alla fine, il mio amore_."

Lovino sucked in a sharp breath and his knees suddenly felt a little weaker. He never heard Antonio speak Italian, and _**God**_ it was wonderful hearing his voice glide across the words. The Spaniard's accent added to the words and it turned Lovino on. Instead of fainting like he felt like he was going to do, he grabbed Antonio by his shoulder and walked him back into the wall. Antonio's eyes widen, but he knew exactly what was going to happen. Lovino hesitated but soon pressed his lips hard against Antonio's and started a heated kiss. Lovino licked Antonio's lips, asking for entrance, and Antonio gladly opened his mouth. Lovino's tongue rushed into the Spaniard's mouth and explored every single space it held. Antonio moaned softly and quietly against Lovino's mouth.

The Italian pressed his body against Antonio's and removed his mouth. He kissed along Antonio's jawline and down his neck, leaving a series of small bites that made the elder gasp in surprise. Lovino could feel his heart racing as he took more control, but was still too nervous to think straight on what he should do next. In the flow of his actions, he continued to kiss down Antonio's neck and moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled out the tucked in fabric and began to unbutton the dark red cotton shirt one button at a time, kissing down as he went. Antonio's breath grew into long pants as he moved his head back, giving his lover more space to kiss, bite, and suck on.

After the shirt was unbuttoned, Lovino moved his mouth away from Antonio, looked his lover in the eyes, and ran his hands up his chest. His hands felt the firm muscles and the soft skin that covered it. Lovino bit his lip shyly and looked down as his moved his hands up, sliding them under the red fabric. He pushed the shirt off and it slid smoothly off the arms of the Spaniard. Seeing Antonio's chest now revealed, Lovino's face began to turn pink and he blinked a few times before he stopped moving.

"L-Lovi...?" Antonio asked in a slightly concerned voice.

No answer. Lovino just stood frozen as he stared blankly at Antonio.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked again, putting his hands on Lovino's shoulders. At the touch, Lovino snapped out his daze.

"What?" Lovino asked.

"What happened, _mi amor_?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, _por favor._"

"I said it was nothing."

"Tell m –"

Antonio was cut off when Lovino roughly pressed his lips against his. The Italian kissed him with the passion he never showed him and it made his cheeks turn pink. Lovino started fumbling with Antonio's pants until he unbuttoned and unzipped them as Antonio moved his hands under the back of his lover's shirt. Antonio pulled back and yanked off the shirt, with Lovino's help, and threw it to the side of the room. Lovino kissed Antonio again quickly then pulled back; he looked into the orbs of crystal green that reflected from the candle light and spoke.

"Let's... Let's continue this in the bedroom."

"Whatever you wish, my love."

Lovino fought back a blush and grabbed both of Antonio's hands. They both exited the den and made their way up the stairs and down the hall of the second floor. Before they walked into the room, Lovino pulled Antonio into a heated kiss and lead him into the room while kissing. As they entered the room, Lovino blindly shut the door behind him and backed the Spaniard onto the bed. The two broke apart and the Italian male moved his lips to the other's cheek and kissed down to below his ear.

"...I honestly don't know what I'm doing..." Lovino mumbled, thinking that he should at least let his lover be aware of what he's going through mentally.

"Just let the passion and love inside you take control." Antonio said as he put his arms over Lovino's shoulders.

"Right. Passion, love, and all that other bullshit you keep going on and on about." Lovino replied before kissing and sucking on Antonio's neck.

Antonio blushed as his calm breathing slowly started turning into long pants. Lovino kissed down Antonio's torso, continuing to suck the smooth skin as he went along. Using his hands, he reached up to one of Antonio's nipples and pinched it, earning a surprised gasp from it's owner. The younger smirked very little at the sound and brought his lips to the other available nipple. He nibbled on the formed nub and flicked his tongue over it as he moved his hand away from the other.

Lovino moved his mouth away and began to lick down the skin, making his way to the lining of Antonio's pants. With one quick movement, Lovino grabbed a hold of the fabric – that belong to both the pants and the tomato-printed boxers – and yanked them down to reveal the Spaniard's standing erection. The Italian licked his lips seductively at Antonio before licking the tip of the member.

"_A-Ahh..._" Antonio moaned.

Lovino flicked his tongue across the tip before licking the shaft from tip to base and back to tip, coating it lightly with his saliva. He started stroking the member slowly as he teased the tip with the thumb of his other finger. Antonio bit his lip and moaned as he felt the heat rise to his stomach. The younger suddenly took the Spaniard's dick into his mouth and flicked his tongue along it, feeling it throb in his mouth. The older gasp at the sensation of feeling Lovino's tongue worked magic and began to moan louder as the fire grew in the pit of his stomach.

'_How come I never knew Lovi could do this?_' Antonio thought to himself for a brief second.

Lovino began to move his head back in forth to heighten his lovers limit. In the rush of his heat, Antonio had placed his hands on Lovino's head and tangled his fingers with the locks of dark brown. Vibes rushed through the Spaniard's body and it caused his back to arch and thrust roughly into Lovino's mouth. Lovino pulled back before he could gag and let out a soft cough.

"Bastard..." he mumbled before resuming the blow job.

Antonio wanted to say an apology, but he couldn't form the words as the heat began to cloud his mind. One of Lovino's hands began to rub along Antonio's thigh as he continued he actions; the hand rubbed along the inner skin and soon made it's way to the balls. Antonio moaned loudly, feeling the heat in his stomach about to explode as he clutched the bedsheets with one hand and tangled his fingers within the brown locks of his lover with his other hand. Lovino bobbed his head faster and massaged Antonio's balls in hopes of making his lover cum.

"_L-Lovino~!_" Antonio cried out as he came hard into Lovino's mouth. Lovino drank all of the cum and pulled back when he was sure he got all of it. He wiped the side of his mouth and glared at the panting and sweating Spaniard.

"Antonio...?" Lovino asked.

"_Ha_... _Ha_... Yes...?" (A/N: Ha is not laughing in this case, it's panting!)

"Did you use a fucking squiggly when you cried out my name?"

"Maybe."

Without another word, Lovino crawled on top of the other and looked him in the eyes. Amber eyes met green eyes and locked for a few seconds. The younger brought his hand near the elder's mouth and gave a cocky smirk before saying, "You know what to do."

Antonio complied with the unsaid request and took the digits into his mouth. He sucked them first before coating them evenly with his saliva. Lovino's face flushed as he pulled his hand back and placed a finger teasingly at Antonio's entrance. He pushed two digits inside the hole at once and Antonio arched his back a little, clenching the muscles around the fingers.

"Relax." Lovino mumbled as he pumped his fingers, adding the third finger.

"I-I'm trying to... It hurts..." Antonio said, biting his lip. "Now I know why you hate to bottom..."

"Oh now you figured that out?" Lovino removed two fingers and left one, searching for Antonio's sweet spot.

Once Lovino's finger grazed lightly along Antonio's prostate, the Spaniard let out a soft moan, letting Lovino know. Lovino pulled out his finger and undid his pants, which he noticed he still haven't rid of. He pulled off his black pants and underwear and positioned himself between the other's open legs.

"This might hurt a little." Lovino said. "Or a lot..." He mumbled quickly after.

Antonio nodded, clearly not hearing the last words said, and Lovino pressed himself against his lover's entrance. With one swift movement, he thrust inside Antonio and the elder cried out in discomfort. Lovino felt Antonio's muscles clench around his shaft and he forced himself not to moan aloud. Lovino took a deep breath and his face turned red when he saw the red and sweaty face of his lover.

'_Is that how I look like when I bottom?_' The Italian thought as he saw the Spaniard adjusting to the pain.

"I'm going to move now..." Lovino warned.

"Move." Antonio breathed. Lovino complied to the agreement and moved himself back slowly before thrusting back into the space slowly. For the next few minutes, Lovino took it slow and was looking for Antonio's sweet spot as he made every move.

"_Dio, sei così stretto!_" Lovino said, gritting his teeth as he tried not to fall into the hands of lust. And those hands were so close to ripping him away from his control. Instead of answering to the statement, Antonio let out a moaned whimper that surprised both males, but letting Lovino know he hit the right spot. Lovino pulled back and thrust again, aiming for that same spot and received a gasp and a moan.

Lovino leaned over and mumbled the Spanish words into the other's ear, "_Mi amor, tu importa si me muevo más rápido?_"

"_No! Muoversi più velocemente, per favore!_" Antonio replied back quickly in Italian.

Without another thought, Lovino took a quick breath to calm his heart a little and began thrusting in and out, the soft pace slowly turning into rapid movements. Soft and calm breathing turned into gasp and pants for air. The once dry pale and tan skins were now covered in each others' sweat.

"_Più veloce ... Più duro ...! Prego, amore mio!_" Antonio cried out in Italian as he wrapped his legs around Lovino's waist and dug his fingers into his back.

Antonio speaking Spanish turned Lovino on. But Antonio speaking _Italian_... It was like lust seeped into his veins and ran through his blood. With every Italian word spoken, Lovino could feel the fire inside him grow until it was ready to melt him. And Antonio felt the same way when the Italian spoke Spanish.

Feeling that they were both close to their limits, Antonio began to stroke his own dick to match the fast pace of Lovino's thrust. Still moving his hips to make contact, Lovino moved Antonio's hand away and jerked his lover's manhood. They locked eyes and right away cried out each others' name - "_Lovino_!" "_Antonio_!" - and never broke apart their gaze.

Lovino came inside Antonio, filling him up until it started seeping out from the sides slowly. Antonio came onto his and Lovino's chest and stomach, covering both of them in his seed. With a few pants, Lovino supported himself by his arms and leaned over Antonio. He kissed him deeply, yet quickly, then pulled away.

"I'm going to take it out now..." He whispered, using the words Antonio used for him. Antonio gave a reassuring small smile and he took it as the sign to move.

Slowly, he moved his hips back and his dick slipped out of Antonio's butt easily, but still caused the Spaniard to moan in pain and pleasure. The rest of Lovino's cum dripped and leaked out of his lover's hole. Lovino reached over to the bedside table and got the clean cloth he recalled Antonio using to clean him up. After cleaning both their chest and Antonio's hole, he threw the cloth into the hamper and lied down next to the tan male.

"Antonio...?" Lovino said hesitantly.

"_Sí, mi amor?_" Antonio replied as he winced against the pain that was slowly yet suddenly rising.

"I... I... Uh..." Lovino blushed at what he was going to say then mentally smacked himself. "_Te amo._"

Antonio smiled widely and said, "_Anch'io ti amo."_

Lovino let a very small yet noticeable smile spread across his lips and both males embraced each other, never wanting to let go. They soon fell asleep in each others' arms, the sounds of their breathing heard and their hearts beating as one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...That ending was so random for me xD. It went from smut to fluff like O-O! Hahaha! ANYWAY! There was something I had to say... OH!**

**HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY ZADE!**

**Yup yup. This fic was written as a birthday gift for my friend. I was gonna upload it on the day of her birthday... BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD IT! :D**

**To _all_ the readers, I hope you enjoyed reading. It was my _very first_ Spamano fic. I'm so proud of it! I hope it was good! -starts freaking out about 'what if its not good'-**

**P.S. There were too many sentences to put the translations, so just... Like... Google it xD. Most of Antonio was Italian and Lovino was Spanish. Okay? It was basically all Googled, so if tenses or wording is wrong, blame google! -_-**

**Ciao!~~**


End file.
